Jeagers in the Night Shadow
by Mrotrax
Summary: Trailer for upcoming collaboration project with WarHawk07's 'Melt the Ice' / 'Spectres' and my own 'Wings and Lioness', which this serves as a prequel to. The first mission of the Jeagers, Night Raid and Specter.
The following preview has been rated T for teen audiences. Mrotrax does not own Akame Ga Kill, Jaxon or Armin. Please support the official release and Warhawk07.

The fanfic being previewed has been rated 'M' for violence, language and lemons.

XXX

 _Open to a shot of Empire City, then cut to a man fleeing for his life. A shadow races after him, getting closer and closer before pouncing. Another shadow intercepts, and the two grapple before they see each other_

Unknown: Jaxon?

Jaxon: Armin?

Armin: Jesus….What the hell are you up to now?

Jaxon: What the hell am I…? What the hell are you…DUCK!

 _A noble fires a bullet at Armin, who Jaxon pushes out harm's way. A sword materializes in Jaxon's hand_

XXX

 _Cut to WarHawk07 profile image_

 _Cut to Mrotrax profile image_

 _Cut to official image_

 _Cut to a luxurious restaurant, where Mayor Honest (about 200 pounds lighter) and Comissioner Budo are having dinner_

Honest: I'm putting together a team of elite fighters, in lieu of the recent rise in crime.

Budo: Such as?

 _Cut to Esdeath freezing people, Bols burning people alive, Seyru ordering Kuro to eat people and Stylish smiling impishly with rubber gloves on._

Esdeath: Welcome…to the Jeagers!

Budo (obviously distressed but hiding it): ….Lovely group.

 _He looks to Wave and Run_

Budo: You have my sympathies, gentlemen

 _Cut to Empire City Police Headquaters, with Jaxon sitting in a waiting room with several others. Budo and Armin and watching him from a window._

Budo: What do can you tell me about him?

Armin: Survived against Pyria multiple times,

 _Cut to Pyria roaring in the face of a younger Jaxon_

Armin: And in and out of juvie for fighting…but always for honourable reasons.

Budo: And you trust him?

Armin: With my life sir.

 _Cut to Jaxon being lead down a hallway by Budo and Armin._

Budo: You are now part of Specter; an off the books team that answers only to me. Any job we don't want the public or mayor to know about, we tackle as covertly and quickly as possible.

Armin: That means quiet and clean.

Jaxon (annoyed): I know what that means, Armin.

Armin (cheekily): Just making sure, fight-a-holic.

Budo: Captain Orge, best swordsman on the force

 _Cut to Orge slicing several men in two while chugging down a beer._

Budo: Spear, Imperial-Fist prodigy.

 _Spear decimates a gang of would be rapists without breaking a sweat or one of her hairs out of place._

Jaxon: …Not bad.

 _Spear smiles and smacks him upside the head._

Budo: Wall…

 _Wall uses a shield to block bullets and ram attackers into the wall, then throws it to decapitate a fleeing solider._

Budo: Rokugoh…

 _Rokugoh slams a whip onto the ground, starting a small earthquake._

Budo: Dangan…

 _Dangan uses his spear like a bo-staff, setting it into the ground and using it for balance as he kicks fsces in._

Budo: And last but certainly not least, Doya.

 _Doya shots the weapons and helmets off attackers from behind her, smiling all the way_

Rokugoh: And what can YOU do, Jaxon?

 _Jaxon mercilessly and brutally deals with a gang picking on a mother and her young child, crushing one man's balls and slamming the face of another through concrete._

Jaxon: That. I can do that.

 _Ogre, Wall and Spear whistle impressed, then whistle to avoid Budo realizing they liked what they saw_

 _Spectre suits up_

Honest (voice-over): Citizens are disappearing all over town…

 _A woman is grabbed from behind and a man has a sack thrown over his head_

 _Two wrist mounted blades decapitate an unknowing citizen._

Budo: A new sort of Danger Beast is sweeping the city….

 _Shadowy, Hulk like creatures run across the city rooftops, grunting._

 _Gamal, Suka and other nobles toast while people transform into horrid monsters_

Esdeath / Jaxon (spilt screen): This is going to be fun!

 _The two squads take to the streets_

XXX

Syura (notably without his scars): I can't wait to show you my toys…!

 _Humanoid Danger Beasts burst from the underground and water, snatching and devouring citizens_

 _Syura, watching from afar, laughs his head off while forcing a woman to blow him off._

Stylish: …..Not. Stylish. At all.

Run: That is going to get old very quickly.

 _Bols nods_

Jaxon: Why can't we just go and get it over with? You see the people suffering out there!

 _Najenda hugs a bawling younger Mine, drying her tears_

Doya: It's the law.

Jaxon: …WELL THEN, THE LAW'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!

 _Storms out of ECPD_

Stylish: So a few people here and there go missing, so what? Its Empire City after all…

 _Run slams Stylish into a wall, a look of pure anger on his face_

Run: This isn't some experiment! These aren't condemned prisoners! You want to make a 'stylish' difference? DO something!

 _Seyru pushes a little girl out of harm's way just as debris and shrapnel hit her._

 _Cut to black, then fade to Seyru on life support, the Jeagers staring at her with concern._

Esdeath: GET ME A TEIGU! AND IT SURE AS HELL BETTER BE STRONG!

 _Cut to Najenda talking to a younger Leone_

Najenda: Do you want to make a difference?

 _Wave looks at his family photo_

 _Bols looks at his sleeping wife and newborn daughter_

Run (voiceover): You now have something to protect. What are you willing to do for it?

 _Jaxon and Esdeath drink Demon's Extract and Doppleganger respectively_

Kurome: Why are you even on this team?

Wave: Oh, you want to see what I can do?!

Kurome: Yes!

Wave: Do you?

Kurome: Yes!

Wave: Fine!

 _Wave, Grand Chariot active, kicks a truck skywards and away from the Jeagers, right onto several Humanoid Danger Beasts._

Run: I rest my case.

Stylish: So…Sty…

Bols: Say that word and I'll burn you to a crisp.

 **THIS 4** **TH** **OF JULY**

 _Run flies in between bulidings after a Danger Beast_

 _Wave and Kurome kiss passionately._

 _Leone slams her fist into Nouken's face._

 **ALL THE GREATS SOMEWHERE….**

 _Seyru slashes Syrua's face with her robotic limbs_

 _Najenda's false hand opens and fires a cannon into a danger beasts face_

 _Spear and Wall are shot by arrows._

 **ONE MISSION**

 _Leone bursts through the window and begins pummeling drug dealers_

 **THREE TEAMS**

Seyru (now with cybernetic limbs): Oh, you have got to be kidding me….

 _A gigantic Humanoid Danger Beast with wrist mounted blades and fire breath emerges from the port_

Run: Well…things just got tricky…

Bols (sighing): They don't pay us enough for this shit…

 _Stylish injects himself with something as the other Jeagers take the fight to the monster._

 _Akame and Kurome trade blows with their swords while fighting Zank the Beheader at the same time_

 **NIGHT RAID**

 _Najenda, Lubbock, Leone, Chelsea, Sheele, Mine and Bulat stand at the ready_

 **THE JEAGERS**

 _Esdeath, Run, Wave, Kurome, Bols, Stylish and Seyru glare at an unknown foe_

 **SPECTER**

The squad races into a warehouse, weapons drawn and uniforms clear

 **HUNTERS IN THE NIGHT SHADOWS: A PREQUEL TO WINGS AND LIONESS & MELT THE ICE**

Gensei: Well now boys….shall we get started?

 _Jaxon and Armin look at each other, fist pump and then rush towards Gensei, who knocks them down, only to see them get back up and rain blow upon blow on him._

 **COMING SOON….**


End file.
